


Every Part and Parcel

by jessahmewren



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Injured Scully, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post My Struggle III, Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Mulder takes Scully home after the events of My Struggle III





	Every Part and Parcel

-0-0-0-

They were quiet in the car.  It had started to rain, and the only sound was the gentle slap and scrape of the windshield wipers on the smooth glass of the Ford Mustang.  At a traffic light, Mulder looked over to see his wife fretfully asleep in the front seat. 

Mulder had never been a religious man, but he wondered how severe a sin it was to love someone as much as he loved her. 

They pulled onto the dirt drive of the little white house they shared, and the bumps in the uneven path rocked her awake.  “Hey, sleepyhead.”  His smile was easy, and he reached over and brushed her cheek.  “You’ve been pretty well out of it since we left the hospital.”  Her lips quirked into a half smile as her face settled into the warmth of his palm.  “Are we home?” she asked dreamily.  His hand dropped to her leg.  “We sure are,” he said.

He killed the engine with a soft sputter and helped her inside.  “Easy now.  It’s not everyday someone has a seizure and a car accident in the same day.”  She stiffened and cut her eyes.  “I’m fine Mulder.  Stop handling me like glass.”  He led them to their bedroom and slipped off her shoes.  He lightly kissed her forehead, letting his warm lips linger there before turning to leave.

“I want you to get some rest,” he said.  “You haven’t had enough.”

She tightened her grip on his arms, her face turned up to his.  “Stay with me,” she whispered.

He pursed his lips, looking down at her beatific face intermittently splotched with angry red scratches from the accident.  “Ok,” he said.  He could never say no to her, especially not when she was asking for him. 

He slipped off his shoes and jacket and loosened his tie.  She held the covers back for him, her eyes large.  He settled an arm around her and pulled her close.  She exhaled, and he could feel her body relax. 

“I love you,” he breathed into her hair.  “You scared me to death today.”  He pressed a gentle kiss to her ear.  “I’ll hold you until you fall asleep.” 

She grabbed the hand that was draped across her breasts.  “I don’t want to fall asleep,” she said quietly.  “I want you to make love to me Mulder.” 

She turned under his arm to look up at him.  “No, Scully.  You need rest.” He got a mischievous glint in his eye.  “The doctor said not too much excitement.”

Scully ran a thumb over his wry grin.  “We’ll take it slow,” she said.  “I want to feel you close, Mulder.  Please.” 

He nodded, sweeping her hair away from her face to kiss her. 

She unknotted the rest of his tie, threading it through his collar and tossing it away.  He rolled on top of her, working the buttons on her suit as she tugged at the lower portions of his dress shirt, appreciating the fine muscles of his abdomen through the thin fabric.  She arched herself into his hips, finding the hard, familiar length of him.  She had claimed this man a long time ago, she thought with satisfaction.  He was hers…every part and parcel.

Mulder lathed her neck, causing a familiar tug of pleasure at her lower back to unspool itself and bloom between her legs.  She breathed his name and kisses became little nips of pleasure, eliciting moans from each of them. 

She kissed him hard, her hand moving over the firm plane of his shoulders where he had caged himself above her.  She moved lower, tracing his shaft where it strained the fabric of his pants.  “I want them off,” she breathed.  “I want them off right now.”  She pushed the shirt away from his shoulders as if to punctuate her need, exposing his skin to the chill air. 

Mulder complied, hastily unbuckling his pants and sliding them down his hips.  He returned to kissing her, languidly working the collar on her shirt.  She grabbed his ass and he bucked into her. 

“Be rough with me Mulder; I’m not going to break,” she said into his neck.  The words sent a thrill into him before he remembered what all she’d been through.  “But, the doctor—“ 

“I’m fine,” she said with frustration.  She reached between them, touching the glistening head bobbing over her and spreading the moisture down the base.  Mulder’s breath hitched.  “More than fine.” 

He kissed her then, hotly and without finesse.  He worked her out of the suit coat and blouse until she lay before him in an ivory lace bra.  Mulder made a humming sound not unlike a growl, and he bent his head to her chest.  “So beautiful,” he murmured as he mouthed the swell of her cleavage and then took a nipple into his mouth through the rough fabric.  He went around her with one hand and the bra popped free. 

“Mulderrr,” Scully purred, running her hands up his strong back.  “Hurry up,” she said into his ear.

He chuckled.  “What’s the rush, Scully?” He nibbled at her breast and she twisted beneath him.

Mulder worked the button on her pants and slipped them down her hips.  The ivory panties matched the bra, and he remembered them from this morning when Scully had pulled them on after getting out of the shower and had walked around in nothing but these panties and his Nicks Jersey with her hair in a towel before they’d left for work.  They were soaked.

He pressed his nose between her legs, inhaling deeply.  “Mmm, Scully.  You smell so good.”

Scully let out a little moan at the slight contact, twisting under is attention.  He slid the ivory fabric down her hips and tossed them onto the floor before crawling up her body. 

“Tell me what you need,” he said into her ear.

She bit her lip.  “I want you inside me,” she said hungrily. 

He nodded and kissed her cheek.  “Whatever you say doc.”  He hitched her hips until her ankles were around his lower back and pushed into her. 

She exhaled, relishing the perfect wholeness of his filling her.  He was hers and she was his, and there was no god or principality in heaven or on earth that could ever change that.  She squeezed his hips, encouraging him to move. 

Mulder set a slow pace, still wary of his patient.  His mouth hovered near her forehead, his lips never far from her hair.

She raised her hips for him, giving him deeper access.  Still, he was holding back so much even with the free license she’d given him earlier.  “More,” she spoke into his shoulder.  “C’mon Mulder.”

He grunted and turned his head to capture her mouth, his hot kiss branding her with every stroke of him deep inside her.  Then, he put one leg over his shoulder her and began to fuck her. 

“Yesss,” she hissed through gritted teeth. 

Mulder rode her in fast, hard strokes, jarring her body in blissful waves of pleasure.  Scully held onto his back, feeling the muscles tense and flex with extraordinary dexterity.  She bit her lip, feeling her climax come into focus.  She closed her eyes, chasing it.  “That’s it Mulder,” she breathed.  “Don’t stop.” 

Sweat beaded on his forehead, and his entire body tensed.  She could feel him swell and tighten within her, only heightening her pleasure.  Her world went black for a second as her muscles tightened around him, legs quivering, body shaking as she rode out her orgasm under him.  Moments later he cried out and was spilling into her. 

She came to in Mulder’s arms, both of them sagged into the mattress and drenched in sweat.  She rubbed a shaky hand across his brow.  “That was completely against doctor’s orders you know,” she said with a giggle.  He opened one eye.  “Yep.  And I think I threw out my back.”  Scully looked concerned, but only for a moment.  She turned toward him and smoothed a hand up his chest.  He grabbed and kissed it.  “Worth it?” she asked. 

“Worth it.” 

-0-0-0-

 

 


End file.
